


Short on Rations

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Anakin and the 501st [1]
Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Needs a Hug, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Clone Sex, Dom clones, Feels, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Possessive Behavior, Protective Anakin, Protective clones, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, clone cuddle pile, clones deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Rations are low. But Anakin will make sure his boys are fed.
Relationships: 501st Legion/Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker/Original Male Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin and the 501st [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684873
Comments: 5
Kudos: 258





	Short on Rations

Rations were low. All the soldiers were doing their best to make sure everyone ate something, but with no more supplies till the end of the week, and they were concerned. There were a few shinies and Tup was considered the 'baby' of Torrent Company (and he was honestly). 

Now, Anakin would get his food and go off and eat somewhere else like normal, however he didn't eat. He was distributing it out again very carefully by giving a roll to a shiny, or his meat portion to Rex or Jesse. He'd eat a few things but only enough to keep him going, after all he's survived on less. His plan now was to go out and hunt for some meat, this planet had life and he would provide for his men. So, as he waited till the dead of night and went out to hunt. 

TIME SKIP!!

Rex awoke to the sound of alarm in the camp and a few men shouting. Fearing they were under attack, he got his blasters and headed out of his tent, but what surprised him was that nothing was blown up. 

There was his General covered in blood and gore, but with a happy grin on his face as he hauled in two large beasts that were gutted and cleaned enough to start prepping for food. Those that gathered cheered as there was enough meat to last a few more days if not a week. Anakin had that shit eating grin on his face still as he helped his boys cut the animals into better pieces and start the day. He turned around and was met with a heated glare from Kix and Rex. Anakin knew he was in trouble. 

TIME SKIP!!

The 501st knew they had a good Jedi leading them, he hunted meat for them and made sure they were cared for. Kix though gave their Jettii and ear full about not eating his rations but thanked him for hunting the food. But not to do it again without BACKUP!! 

Anakin did it again but he brought Hardcase with him this time. Still got a lecture.


End file.
